


What Goes Around Cums Around (Get It?)

by damn_replicants



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gem eating, If You Squint - Freeform, Literally only like, More cock euphemisms than you can shake a stick at, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, They break the mood very nicely, Trespassing, Two threats, Verbal Humiliation, What Did I Just Write, dark caves, large yaoi hands, reptilian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_replicants/pseuds/damn_replicants
Summary: "Spike deeply regretted his decision to run away. "-OR-Spike vores some gems and gets his ass shredded by Bossk from the original Star Wars Trilogy.





	What Goes Around Cums Around (Get It?)

Spike deeply regretted his decision to run away.  
The cave was full of gems, but Spike’s intrusion earned him an ass full of dragon rod. At the moment, Spike’s snout was pressed against a damp, rocky cave wall. Shards of slate bit into the soft skin of his left cheek and the palms of his hands as he tried in vain to escape the clutches of the scaled demon. Spike whined breathlessly as Bossk’s lengthy claws dug into his thighs and left bleeding puncture wounds that would surely be visible for the next week. He had struggled for what felt like hours, and his strength was leaving him.  
     


_Flashback, thirty minutes earlier: “What are you doing in my cave? And why are you eating my gems?” The deep voice echoed off of the cave walls._  


_Spike turned, but couldn’t see the owner of the voice. “H-Heyah bro! I didn't know this was your cave,” He sputtered, “And I didn't know these were your gems, but... we're cool, right?” _  
__

__

____

_The mysterious creature growled; a foreboding, gravelly sound. It stepped into the pale light, and revealed itself to be a large, green, humanoid dragon. The smaller dragon shook where he stood, and began to backpedal toward the cave’s exit. “Whoa, whoa! Hey... We're like brothers, you know? I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon... It's us against the world, right?”  
_

_The green creature roared, “I am Bossk, and you are a trespasser. Trespassing does not go unpunished.”  
_

_“You don't scare me! So you're big,” Spike began, still edging toward the faint light of the outside world. “Really big. And your claws are super sharp. Tail... extra spiky. But, uh... You don't scare me! Ha! How'd you like that? Uh... I'd love to stay, but gotta go! See ya!”  
_

_A large, scaly hand seized Spike’s upper arm, and he was pulled back into the cave. Spike whimpered, squirming and trying to break free. He managed to worm his way out of the dragon’s grasp, but only managed to take three steps before he tripped over his own feet. He sprawled out on the cave’s floor. Bossk’s hands grasped Spike’s small waist and tugged him to his feet.  
_

_“Turn and face the wall.”  
_

_“Please, what are you doing? Let me go; I didn’t mean it! I-I’ll do anything, just let me go!”_  


_Bossk paid no heed to the young dragon’s pleas, and Spike was forcibly pushed toward the side of the cave. He felt a warm, blunt object press against his ass, and, recognising it as the larger dragon’s meat popsicle, yelped and tried to escape. Bossk, however, had foreseen this event, and effectively pinned Spiked between the wall and his muscular body. _  
__

____

_“Trespassing does not go unpunished.” The green mongrel growled before shoving his nut buster into the pint-sized dragon. ___

Present Time: Bossk was relentless; burying himself to the hilt with each thrust. Spike, try as he might to distance himself from the situation, was beginning to enjoy the rough treatment. Bossk’s member was excessively long, and it managed to hit all of the right (or wrong, depending on your perspective) places inside of the purple dragon. He could feel himself giving in to the pleasure, and hoped that Bossk wouldn’t notice the way he was panting, or the fact that his cum hose was now painfully hard. He moaned softly, and felt Bossk cease his movements.  


“Are you enjoying this, trespasser?”  


“My-my name is S-Spike…” The petite creature managed to reply, subtly trying to push his hips toward the rock wall so as to stimulate his throbbing meat rope. One of Bossk’s large yaoi hands caressed Spike’s flank, then migrated toward his front. Spike’s breath hitched, and he froze. Bossk leaned forward so that his reptilian lips were close to the smaller dragon’s ear hole.  


“Is this what you want, Spike?”  


Bossk’s rough hand caressed Spike’s boy clitty, and the younger reptile let out a breathy groan. Bossk pushed his bean dispenser into Spike once more, inch by agonising inch. 

Spike shoved himself backward, effectively impaling himself on the monster’s schlong.  


“I suppose you’d like it if I came inside of your pert little ass, wouldn’t you? It seems an effective punishment for consuming the gems in my cave.”  


Spike looked, with hooded eyes, over his shoulder at the vile creature. “Even if my tummy's full, the rest of me is still empty.”  


Bossk thrust full-force into the tiny dragon, and together they filled the cave with moans and the sound of scales slapping against scales. The green reptile’s hold on Spike’s nut blaster tightened, and the scaled hand moved ever faster. Spike could feel warmth pooling in his gut, and chased his orgasm with abandon. The knot in his stomach tightened for the last time, and Spike mewled as he let himself go.  


Bossk’s ripple essence filled Spike’s insides, so much so that some of the warm, gooey spunk ran down the insides of his thighs. Spike, meanwhile, painted the cave wall with his steaming hot pulp. The smaller dragon sagged against the wall; Bossk’s grip on his waist the only thing keeping him upright. The larger dragon pulled out of Spike, letting the creature sink to his knees on the rocky floor of the cave.  


“Am I.... am I allowed to leave?” Spike meekly inquired.  


His answer came in the form of two clawed hands grasping his shoulders and turning him so that he was face to face with Bossk’s abdomen. Spike yelped when he saw that the monster’s large wenis was covered in alabaster frosting and still hard. Bossk smirked, pulling Spike closer and closer to his yogurt slinger.  


**“Lick it ‘til it’s clean, cockslut.” ******


End file.
